Inner View of a Vampire
by Tha Kitten
Summary: First of the Stalker Series. When three strange girls show up unexpectedly to help finish off the apocalypse, Angel and Spike learn a surprising secret they have. PostAngel Series Finale ON HIATUS
1. Boring Legal Stuff

I do not own any of the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Joss Whedon. I respect Mr. Whedon as a writer, and I do not wish to rip him off in any way. The characters that I use in this story are for fun, not profit. (I will, of course, talk with him when I wish to get it published. )

The title "Inner View of a Vampire" is a play on words and a spoof of Anne Rice's title, "Interview of a Vampire". I do not own anything from any of Anne Rice's books, and I am in no way associated with Tom Cruise or Brad Pitt. Hopefully I will not get sued.

Katherine, Anna, Dot, and Krissy belong to me, although I don't expect that anyone's going to want to use them. If anyone does, I'd love to read that fic (whether it be a silly spoof or something dramatic).

This story was thought up in 2003. The skeleton was developed through a number of scripts and daydreams over a course of two (2) years. Slowly, it has begun to come together in novel format. Hopefully it will be finished in either 2007 or 2008.

Enjoy.


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_Newport Beach  
December 1996_

It was a flat tire. That's what the five-year-old's father told her mother, grandparents, uncles, and aunts. But the brunette little girl didn't know what that was, and frankly, she didn't care. It was Christmas Eve, and all she could think about as she clung gleefully to her mother were the many presents she was to get.

After a while of walking, the young and beautiful woman that was the child's mother pointed out a strange group of men. To ensure their safety, the family ducked into an alley. The small girl was beginning to worry, and their new surroundings were anything but comforting.

Puddles from a rain that had taken place days earlier were scattered about, making the stench of garbage stronger. Nearby, against a red brick wall, someone had thrown out some furniture: a ratty old armchair that had rips and holes, with stuffing poking out of it; a dirty, stained mattress whose fabric was peeling off; and a small, wooden kitchen table that looked as if it had been gnawed and scratched at.

Suddenly, a growl came from the shadows, as if from an animal. Then, something as fast and black as a shadow itself launched at them. In the attack, the five-year-old was shoved from her mother. She fell and rolled underneath the table, slamming into the wall. The force knocked the wind out of her.

As she struggled to catch her breath, the languid little girl watched with horror as the creature that moved with such speed and grace slaughtered her family. One by one, they dropped bonelessly to the ground. At last, she saw her mother's frame tumble to the cold, hard asphalt. The body gazed at her with dead, empty eyes.

Trembling, she watched blood trickle down the corpse's throat, and then as the murderer leaned down and unhooked the fancy gold locket that was on a gold chain around her mother's neck.

He (or it) was stealing the jewelry, most likely for money. The child, of course, did not know why he was taking it, nor was she trying to guess. All she was focusing on was staying perfectly still, and not making a sound. The only part of the victimizer that she could see were his scuffed, dirty black boots. She watched them nervously as they turned slowly towards her hiding place. They were so close, that she could've reached out and picked a piece of gravel off of the toe.

After what felt like an eternity, the creature let out an irritated snarl, turned away, and ran off into the night. The girl crawled out from underneath her hiding place and stood up. Not one of the eight bodies before her moved or made a sound.

She bent down and reached into the front pocket of her mother's cotton red dress. Out of it, she pulled a small gold key on a red ribbon, then tucked it into her own pocket.

With nothing else to do, and nowhere else to go, she ran, the lone survivor of a back alley slaughter. And as anger and sorrow over came her, the innocent little girl no one would've expected swore vengeance on whoever or whatever had done this.


	3. Chapter One: Rule

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Los Angeles  
Present Day_

The heavy stench of demon entrails filled the back alley in which the apocalypse was taking place. Over a thousand demon bodies lay on the ground, over-lapping each other and leaking yellow, blue, and green ooze all over the asphalt. The demon carcasses left little or no room to walk, and were stacking up on each other. They'd killed over a thousand demons.

And more were still coming.

Spike roared loudly as he ripped off the hundredth demon head that night. Or was it the second hundredth? He'd lost track.

Somewhere nearby, Angel was fighting as well, along with Charles Gunn and the hell goddess Illyria. Spike, being a vampire (although soulled), could sense it. He laughed when his highly sensitive ears picked up the sound of Angel letting out a stream of yells and curses. That was a mistake, he realized, when a demon got the upper-hand on him. It slashed a sword across Spike's abdomen, and he growled.

"Wanker!" Spike yelled, and right hooked, connecting directly with the demon's nose.

The demon's screech was cut off by Spike's left fist roughly connecting with it's throat. Without giving the blue…_thing _a chance to respond, Spike snapped it's neck.

The large dragon Angel had mentioned wanting to slay earlier screeched, flying overhead. Spike smirked, grabbing an abandoned sword. It gleamed in the moonlight as he got a better grip on the fancy silver handle. When the dragon flew low enough, Spike grabbed onto it's tail.

The dragon let out a raspy squeak, shaking it's tail and trying to get rid of the peroxide topped pest. It only caused Spike to hold onto the silvery green and black scaled dragon tighter.

"Bloody hell!" Spike growled as he narrowly missed getting slammed into a wall.

The dragon screeched again, it's flying becoming hectic as it tried to get Spike off, seemingly irritated. Spike awkwardly climbed up the beast's tail, pausing every once in a while to get a better grip. After a few minutes, Spike reached the dragon's back. He slid easily over to it's wings, but then things got tough again.

The constant flapping of the reptile's wings was making it difficult for the blonde vampire to slide down to its strong neck. Once there, he could drive the sword into its head several times, effectively killing it.

Spike yelped when one of the creature's wings almost knocked him off its back and down towards the demon carcasses below. He quickly re-balanced himself, adrenaline pumping through his veins. With a growl, he suddenly launched himself at the dragon's head, sword held out in front of him.

The sword embedded itself deeply into the dragon's head. It shrieked, shaking its head about. Spike tried to get a tighter grip on the sword, but somehow managed to slip and fall anyway.

Luckily for his back, the many demon bodies cushioned his fall. Groaning, he got to his feet, stumbling off the small pile of demons. He looked up to see a girl with brown-red hair running up to him, carrying an axe. He sensed vampire on her, and, when she got close enough, instinctively punched her in the face. This caused her to drop her axe and snap her head back. She looked back at him, changed into her demon visage. She growled and hit him back.

"Don't hit me, dumbass! I'm on _your_ side!" she snarled pointedly.

"Well what do you _want_!" Spike snapped, gesturing angrily with his hands. "I'm kind of busy, if you haven't noticed!"

"Usually when you see someone" She paused to turn and snap a demon's neck. "fall off a dragon, you want to know if they're okay!"

Then, she picked up the axe and trotted off, possibly to fight more demons.

After that, Spike began witnessing other strange things: a cat leapt up at the dragon, then transformed into a girl and finished the job Spike had started; four demons twice Spike's size advanced on a girl a little over _half_ his size, but when she threw her right hand up, palm out, the demons chopped their own heads off; and for a split second, he thought he saw someone standing atop a building, watching him.

Hours later, each and every demon had been killed. The sky was beginning to lighten as five figures gathered just outside the alley: Angel, Spike, and the three strange girls.

"Where's Blue?" Spike wondered aloud, looking around. "And Gunn?"

The girl with dark brown hair that Spike had seen turn into a cat shook her head, panting. "You mean…the black man…and the pretty girl with…blue…hair?" she gasped, a hand to her chest.

The Telekinetic (or possible witch) frowned sadly. "They're…um…"

"Dead?" Angel finished, crossing his arms. "Is that what you're trying to say? They're dead?"

"Yeah…" the blonde whispered, looking down.

For a few solemn moments, no one said anything. Complete silence overcame them as they stared at their shoes, which were all covered in gross, foreign substances.

"So I guess all that's left," Angel started slowly, raising his head to look at the girls. "is to find out who _you _three are."

The three girls looked up at Angel, then at each other. Without a word, they broke off into a run, heading away from the two soulled vampires.

* * *

The night was still young, and most of the LA residents were at home, in bed, unaware of the apocalypse that had just taken place. That was, most of them anyways. 

Standing atop a building, staring down at the immense battle had been a girl. A wide smile crossed her face when she witnessed her colleagues race off into the early morn'. It was the smartest thing to do at the current moment. They'd be in deep shit if the vampires Angel and Spike found out who they were. On both ends, actually.

She prayed for their own good that the vampires didn't catch them. If she had to, she would punish them, but she wasn't really in the mood that night. It was a time to rejoice and celebrate the saving of the world. Again.

As she made her way towards the elevator that had brought her up to the roof, the girl wondered why the Slayers that were in Europe hadn't come to help. It sure as hell would've made things a lot easier. Maybe they hadn't known about it. That was doubtful. There was, of course, the possibility of their distrust of Angel getting in the way. That was also doubtful. If this girl knew Buffy Summers, and she did (even if Buffy didn't know _her_), then she knew that the blonde Slayer wouldn't have let that get in the way of the world's well-being.

Unless being in Italy had really changed her that much. Losing two men that she really cared about may have had such an effect on her.

The girl sighed wearily. All the thinking and pondering she was doing was beginning to give her a headache. Figuring out the dilemmas and answering the several questions that were attacking her would have to wait until later, she decided. After she'd had a long nap and maybe some illegal drinking. Yes. That was always good.

* * *

"Ow! Quit yanking me around! You're gonna break my wrist!" 

Angel sighed, giving the squirming blonde an exasperated look. The other two girls were complaining as well. It was giving the brunette vampire a headache.

It hadn't been long before Angel and Spike caught up with the girls. They hadn't put up a fight like the vampires had expected, but they were still reluctant about going with the men to…wherever it was they were going. The only one that didn't seem to struggle was the dark brown haired one, who Spike said had transformation powers.

"You're fine," Angel muttered, rolling his eyes. "If I was going to break your wrist, it would've happened already."

"Yeah, well you could ease up on it a little,' she accused, giving him a nasty look. "It's not like we aren't cooperating."

"Bloody shut it," Spike growled, pulling the dark auburn vampire along behind him. "He might not break your wrist, but I will."

Angel gave Spike a disapproving look, which Spike returned by flipping the bird. Angel exhaled noisily. If someone was going to survive with him, why couldn't it have been someone who showed him a little respect? Even Illyria was better at that than Spike was.

"Oh, quit your mental complaining," Spike told him, as if he'd read the older vampire's mind. "It's almost as bad as your brooding."

"Are you telling me you're glad to see me alive and kicking?" Angel asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm not," Spike admitted. "But if you're gonna be around, you need to lighten up. Be glad that I haven't staked you out of annoyance yet."

Angel frowned. That almost sounded like a requirement.

"Since when do _you_ give _me_ orders?" he inquired.

"Since I'm letting you stay at my apartment," the blonde vampire replied.

Confused, Angel quirked an eyebrow. Spike stopped walking.

"Unless you have somewhere else to stay?" Spike said hopefully.

"Nope."

"Damn," Spike muttered, then turned into a dark alley. "C'mon, there's a short cut."

"Oh, that's a brilliant idea," the blonde girl piped up. "Kidnap us, then take us through a 'short cut'. You know that's how all the horror movies start."

"No, that's how action movies start," the brunette corrected. "Horror movies start with short cuts through grave yards, forests, and carnivals."

"Carnivals?" the blonde repeated. "No one ever takes a short cut through a carnival!"

"Yeah, you're thinking of getting locked in a carnival," the auburn vampire cut in. "Those ones are okay, but I like the ones where they're in a grave yard, and something happens, and they think it's something supernatural."

"Oh, but then it turns out it was someone playing a prank on them?" the blonde finished.

"Yeah, and then the person that was playing the prank gets killed by the real supernatural thing," the brunette added.

Angel rolled his eyes in annoyance, hoping that Spike had some duct tape at his apartment.

* * *

_Time: 5:21 AM  
Location: Los Angeles_

_The apocalypse is over. What do ya know? The world still exists. I sent the girls in to help after Gunn and Illyria died. I believe Wesley has passed away as well. Lorne left town, but I've got a tracer on him. _

_My computer says he's headed to Nevada. I'm guessing he's going to Vegas to work on his talents. Or maybe somewhere else, far far away from here. New York is probably a possibility. I wonder if he'll be opening a new Caritas, to start fresh, y'know?_

_The girls haven't returned yet. I'll bet Angel and Spike caught them. They were never good at getting away, I guess. Well, I suppose they'll be getting information pumped out of them in no time. I should work on getting them back. _

_Ta.

* * *

_

Spike pushed the door to his apartment open. It was still a mess from Hamilton's raid. The smell of Illyria and Drogyn's blood hung in the air. It was a stale smell.

For a moment, he stood there, reflecting on the night's events. Not two minutes after the apocalypse, and they already had something to worry about. Three stupid girls who'd decided to learn a little about him and Angel. No rest for the wicked, right?

Wrong. Spike used to get plenty of rest when he was evil.

"Nice housekeeping," the girl who's wrist was still captured by Spike commented. Spike growled and shoved her inside.

"Shut it," he snarled, slamming the door closed after Angel and the other two girls followed. "You're only allowed to talk when we ask questions, got it?"

The girls nodded, turning serious. They seemed to finally realize that Spike and Angel weren't screwing around. That made Spike feel a little better.

"Sit," he commanded, pointing to the couch.

The girls obeyed.

"What are your names?" Angel asked, crossing his arms.

They looked at each other hesitantly. Angel pointed to the blonde. "You first."

"Krissy."

Angel nodded, then pointed to the brunette. "And you?"

"Dot."

"Nice name," Spike commented sarcastically, then nodded to the auburn haired vampire. "What about you?"

"None of your" she started, then stopped when Dot elbowed her. She winced, then spat, "Anna."

"Right then," Spike said, with a small nod. "Glad we've got that cleared up. I'm guessing you already know our names."

"Angel and Spike," Krissy said quietly.

"Very good," Spike congratulated bitterly. "Now we can move on."

"Why were you in the alley?" Angel asked them, glaring.

The girls hesitated, swallowing. They didn't dare take their eyes off of the men in front of them. Instead, the blonde cleared her throat.

"We were helping you," she said, sitting up a little straighter. "You looked like you needed help."

"Well, it's gonna be you that'll need help if you don't speed things up," Spike threatened, beginning to pace somewhat.

Angel then stepped forward and began asking questions at a heightened pace. "Who's the leader of your little group here? Are you the only ones? Is there a reason you have a vampire on your team? Are you just planning on killing a vampire with a soul? Do you all have little powers, or were we just lucky tonight? And"

"Peaches!" Spike snapped, irritated. "Slow the bloody hell down! They can't answer with you talkin' a mile a minute!"

Angel cleared his throat, looking sheepish. After a moment of silence, he glanced at the girls. "Well?"

"Our leader isn't here, yes, no, no, and you've seen most all we can do," Dot suddenly answered, in correct order.

More silence. Then Spike sighed.

"Who's your leader?" he asked, massaging one of his temples.

Dot sighed. "She's not here, she's off on very important business." Spike marveled how much younger she sounded. Looks certainly were deceiving.

Spike thought a moment, looking towards Angel. Angel stared back at him, but didn't seem to have any ideas. Spike suddenly to the girls.

"You'll just have to contact her somehow, and tell her we'd love to meet her," he said, the kindness in his voice fake.

As Angel took a cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Anna, Spike turned and headed towards the bathroom. It had been a long and painful night, and a hot shower was just the thing to relax him.

* * *

"It doesn't make sense!" Spike growled angrily. "We did what it said, it should've worked!" He paused, glaring. "Are you listening to me!" 

Angel stared at Spike wearily, blinking slowly. The blonde had suddenly come storming into the living room, yelling at Angel, who had been lightly asleep on Spike's couch.

Krissy, Anna, and Dot were tied to chairs on the far end of the room, undisturbed. For a moment, Angel envied them.

"Angel!" Spike snapped, causing Angel to inhale sharply, squinting at him.

"What are you talking about?" Angel inquired finally, slowly sitting up.

"The Shanshu prophecy, you oaf," Spike said impatiently. "I just realized, in bed, that it hadn't been performed on either of us."

Angel blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes, trying to wake himself up. The truth was, he wasn't all that surprised. During the short time he'd spent spying on the Circle of the Black Thorn, pretending to be one of them, he'd signed the prophecy away.

After a moment, Angel realized Spike hadn't signed _anything_ away. So shouldn't it have still been performed on _him_?

Intrigued, Angel sat up a little straighter.

"This does pose a problem," he said slowly, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What do you say we do?" Spike asked, crossing his arms. "'Cause I'm drawing a blank."

A sudden thought penetrated the Angel's mind.

What if when he'd signed away the Shanshu, it had effected Spike's chances?

With a small frown, he looked downwards. It was a possibility, but this was Spike. It wasn't like he actually _deserved_ to become 'a real boy'.

But when he looked back up at Spike, the wide, hopeful eyes on the younger vampire's face sent a twang of guilt through him. Angel remembered how young he was, and the look in his eyes sent memories of William tumbling into Angel's thoughts. He sighed, leaning back,

"I think," Angel began quietly. "there's something I should tell you."


End file.
